Princess Gangster
by Moongirl12121
Summary: Alyssa is the leader of the toughest gang in America, her mutant powers enable her to win any fight she's up against, but when the Ministry of Science sends Astro after her, she might fall in love, or kill him. REPOSTING! Rating has changed!
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Gangster**

I ran, my footsteps echoing off the walls of the buildings I raced past. I stopped, gasping for breath by the side of a Wendy's restaurant.

I heard a whooshing sound around the corner & knew he had caught up. When his small form emerged, hands up, I drew a laser from my pocket.

"Wait! Please let me at least tell you why I'm here!" Astro said, taking a few steps closer, hands still up.

"Stop where you are before I blow off your head! Of course I know why you're here! I'm no fool! Your precious 'doctor' Elephant wants either me dead, or he wants my powers at his disposal! No! I won't have my freedom stripped from me like this!"

"Wait Alyssa! That's not what he wants! You've got to listen to me, Dr. Elephant doesn't want to use you, or kill you! He only wants to protect you from the world of evil." Astro pleaded, getting so close, my laser was almost touching his metal skin.

"NOOOOOO! PRINCESS!" cried a deep loud voice I recognized. It was my loyal vassal Turg, & he was racing towards me, rage on his big round face.

"Stay back Turg! This isn't your fight! I shall kill the mighty Astro Boy!" I cried, halting Turg & making Astro's eyes widen.

"What? Why would you-?"

"So you can never hunt me again!" I yelled, pulling the trigger.

A red beam shot out & hit Astro square in the chest, but his screams weren't for him, but me. A backlash wave from the hit came hurtling at me, crackling through the air.

"Alyssa no!"

"Princess Alyssa!"

I screamed, my mind ripping apart in pain.

I fell slowly toward the ground as two figures raced toward me.

'No…I…didn't kill…him…' I thought as darkness engulfed me, my name screaming through my head, as Turg cried for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a reposting of my story Princess Gangster. This part that you just read i actually dreamt. It was some time over summer break that i actually started this, and now I'm reposting it from my other shared account where it once was. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and don't worry the chapters get a lot longer!**

**Please review!**

***Notice*: I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS! **

**THE BUTTON IS RIGHT HERE! SO CLICK IT!**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**ASTRO'S P.O.V**

I saw the backlash hit her as she pulled the trigger. I tried to warn her, but I was to late.

I knelt next to her body, shock & horror flooding through me.

I had caused this, if I hadn't been chasing her, then she wouldn't have run, or tried to kill me, then she wouldn't have died, then her vassal Turg wouldn't be sobbing beside me over the loss of his princess.

"I cannot express through words how sorry I am..." I stared at her body, one thing confused me, "Wait, but how is she a Princess?"

"She is the leader of the most powerful gang in all of America. She led us through the good & bad times. We always pulled out okay. Her powers kept us safe, & we all came to love & respect her." Turg answered, a strange look came over his face, & he stood up, the most enraged expression I've ever seen on his face, "& you, YOU killed her! For that; I shall have your head!" he yelled, shaking me a few steps back.

"I told you I was sorry! There is nothing I can do!" I cried, backing away, then remembering what I was told, to take her back no matter what, I took a few steps forward so I was right up next to her.

"Oh yes there IS something you can do! DIE!" Turg lunged forward, catching me off guard, he managed to get his hand around my neck before I dashed away; snatching up Alyssa's limp figure as I went.

"NO! YOU SHALL NOT TAKE HER AWAY!" Turg roared, swinging a club dangerously near my head. I reacted, my hand swung out, & I caught him upside the head; the blow knocked him out.

Just as I was about to be out of hearing distance, I heard him sobbing for his beloved Princess, & a pang of guilt hit me.

I called out to him, "Please don't cry, I'll do whatever I can to heal her, I don't want her to die any more than you do… so please don't cry."

I sped off in the direction of the ministry of science, painful breaths slowing down in my arms, as Alyssa lost her grip on life.

"Hold on Alyssa! We can make it!" I cried, adding another boost of speed, trying to make it in time.

"Dr. Elefun! Please help! It's Alyssa! She's dying! Please doctor you must save her!" I cried as I flew through the open window in Dr. Elefun's office.

"Goodness! Astro how did this happen? You were supposed to bring her back alive! Put her here so I can examine her; quickly, quickly!" Dr. Elefun cried, pointing to a table in a corner of the room.

I laid her down & saw that her breathing had decreased greatly, & was now only a wisp of sound going in & out of her lungs.

"When I had cornered her, she brought out a laser gun & when she fired it at me, it had a backlash effect, & hit her in the chest, there was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry. I did find out some personal information about her. The person who came to help her was her vassal, her servant, he called her 'Princess'; she's a dangerous gang leader of the gang known as 'The Harpies', she used her powers to keep them all safe, but she couldn't use her powers to keep herself safe apparently." I explained near hysterically, staring down at her dying figure.

"I'm afraid that there is almost nothing I can do to help her, the wound is too great, she might have to use her powers to heal herself. Astro, I believe you must touch her skin to heal her." Dr. Elefun announced gravely.

"What will that do? Wait a second; you never told me what her powers are…. What are they?" I asked, looking at his face.

"You see Astro, Alyssa here is an insanely powerful mutant, she can move objects with her mind, go into other people's minds & control them, & she can also take from others, if she wants to, she can kill someone just by touching them, she can absorb their life-force, that is why I asked you to touch her skin, she might not be in control of her powers, so she might absorb some of your life-force, & begin to heal herself."

"Oh, if that's what it'll take to heal her then I'm all for it!" I said putting my hand out, touching the back of her hand.

A searing pain ripped through me as I was engulfed in a larger soul.

Alyssa's screams echoed off the walls as she absorbed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damnit, i honestly thought it would be longer... Oh well, i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! There is quite a bit in store for our dear Alyssa!**

**A special thanks to:**

**AnimeGirl: Sorry for having to start all over again, Lol anyway glad you don't mind too much.**

**Tsuki Dragon81: I'm glad to have grabbed your attention again, but I (forgive me) don't remember you reviewing when i had it on my other account...? Anyway, merci for reviewing, every review counts!**

**Lisa101: I'm glad I got you hooked, hopfully it doesn't get too boring.**

**And last but certainly not least:**

**Kiniro98: Glad you're excited, ;3 enjoy!**

**REMEMBER! I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN, UNTIL THIS CHAPTER HAS THREE MORE REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK YOUR SINK!**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM A HORRID PERSON AND DESERVE TO BE SHOT THROW THE HEAD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I have been receiving emails and checking to see y'all reviewing, yet my computer is too stupid to work right! I finally got it up and running yay! I will update at least two more chapters today! Jag är så ledsen! Du dödar mig! I shall repay you with updates!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALYSSA'S P.O.V.<strong>

I screamed as I felt my cells ripped apart, & reformed with foreign material.

I screamed as a foreign mind entered mine, its alienness the same as the new cells.

I screamed as realized I was going to live, & that I was now a guinea pig for the ministry of science.

I screamed as I realized that I would never be anywhere close to human ever again, because this foreign material had invaded me.

I screamed as I tried to force it away, pushing it back to where it belonged.

I screamed as the pain of loss engulfed me, & the alien cells rebelled, against my control.

I screamed as I began a slow painful death.

And I screamed as I thought that I was never going to see my beloved family ever again.

Then I felt the alien cells settle & allow my control, & begin to rebuild my battered body.

"Nooo…" I moaned, feeling the foreign material becoming accepted into my system.

I opened my eyes into the hopeful face of Astro.

"Get the hell away from me bastard." I said, glaring up at him, his face fell then lit up again as he called to someone across the room.

"Doctor! She's awake!"

"Ah, Alyssa, good, good, I'm very happy that you're alright, & thank you Astro for saving her. You know it was his touch that saved you from death; you should be grateful." Said the Doctor.

"What? His touch-? YOU MEAN HE TOUCHED MY SKIN?" I shrieked, afraid to hear the answer, but it would explain everything.

"How else would he save you? The only downsides are that he is rather drained, & that he insisted that he stay until you stopped screaming. Why? Is that a bad thing?" he asked, concerned.

I had stopped listening; I was staring at my hands, which were decorated with glowing flat-wires underneath my skin, they didn't stop there, they spiraled up my arm & circled my stomach, & if my now odd vision was correct, they were on my face too.

"Bring me a mirror now!" I snapped, interrupting whatever it was that the Doctor was saying.

Astro handed me a mirror, worry on his face.

I looked at my reflection, & dropped the mirror.

I now knew why my vision was sharper, yet a bit odd; I technically didn't have eyes anymore, but electric blue glowing glass that had more blue glowing flat-wires coming out of the bottom, again underneath my skin.

I stared at nothing while I gathered my power, not noticing that other people were trying to talk to me.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed, unleashing my power & flinging it with my words.

I made my powers lift me up, & I flew out of the open window.

I raced back to the hideout, trying desperately to not panic.

When I reached the old abandoned building I called home for 3 years. I heard crying & wailing as I stepped up to the old beaten door.

Sound stopped as I swung open the door, tears streaming down my face as I waited for their reaction. Then I heard a woman's voice cry out, "Our Princess has returned to us!"

I was engulfed in huge warm bodies as my family & friends hugged me, & patted me on the back, & squeezed me, sobbing into my shoulder.

"Enough, we must leave, now." I said, my words stopping all movement, then restarting as people rushed to get their things ready.

"Where are we going your Highness?" asked Turg, bowing low before me.

"I don't know yet, we just need to leave so they won't find us." I answered, motioning him to stand up.

"Your Highness, if I may ask-"

"You may," I cut in.

"Thank you, what happened to you? What they did to you does not look like healing to me; it looks like they tortured you until you almost died. Please forgive me, if I was too blunt." He said humbly.

"No, I don't mind, no they didn't exactly HEAL me, but they didn't intentionally torture me, they were at least TRYING to help. Astro touched my skin." I said gravely.

Turg gasped at my statement. "Those fools! Don't they know anything? It could have killed you!"

"It almost did," I whispered, shuddering at the memory of pain.

"They shall pay for what they have done! They have ruined your beautiful face! I shall not allow this horror to continue!" he shouted, causing everyone else to stop.

I thought for a moment, "You know what? You're completely right! Everyone! Tomorrow we take the Ministry of Science & crush it! Ben & Caine! Run to our allies & gather them to destroy that retched place! Wren & Oswald, ready the weapons! Make them ready for intense battle against robots!

"Harpies! Are you ready to face the threat that has haunting us for years?"

"YES!"

"Are you ready to fight for the freedom we deserve?"

"YES!"

"Are you ready to destroy that which has tortured your Princess?"

"YES!"

"Then let us prepare for battle!" I shouted, earning cheers from my gang as they rushed off to what I asked.

"Your Highness, are you sure this is wise in your condition? You only just recovered from your injuries. Please, Princess, I'm concerned." Turg stared at me, worry covering his face.

"Do not be concerned, I'll be just fine, really; please don't worry so much. Now, join the others in gathering & getting ready please." I commanded, silently thanking him.

"As you wish Princess, so it shall be done." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading this stupid short chapter, I'm terribly sorry at the length ugh, don't worry though, i have quite a few more chapters and they do get longer!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers~!**

**AnimeGirl: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Gomen for the long update delay!**

**Daniella: I'm ecstatic that this is your favorite so far, it's my favorite thing to hear from a reviewer is how much they like it. I must warn you though, this is based off of my knowledge of i think it's the 1980s or 1990s cartoon series, and i strongly disagree with the movie (even though it was pretty okay). Please enjoy the next chapters!**

**PhantomPassion11: Thank you, I hope you continue to love it ;3**

**Kanashi34: I'm sorry that this is my asap... but when a computer breaks you can't do much :( hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**KingCameron: Not only that, but gory and all other manner of horrific actiony stuff, lol keep reading thanks!**

**Jenny: Here ya go! ;3**

**Suzy1998: As do I mon cher, they like to keep you on your toes ;3**

**gooby: Again, I apologize for the shortness, don't worry though, sometime soon chapter 13 will be up and it's over 10 pages long, so you should enjoy that aspect. I merely ask for patience!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, I appreciate each and every one that i get, but if i get a flame then your ass is gonna get set on fire so fast that you won't even be able to say 'Wtf?' REVIEW!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK YOUR SINK!**

**THE BUTTON IS RIGHT HERE!**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with Turg standing over me; he looked concerned as I sat up.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that he kept looking at me.

"It is nothing Your Highness, I just came to wake you, and the allies have arrived." He said bowing deeply.

I jumped out of bed & walked to my wardrobe, I looked over all the clothes & picked out a long soft blue sleeveless dress. I turned around & stared at Turg expectantly. He got the message & quickly left the room with a hurried "I'll tell them you'll be there soon,"

I got out of my nightwear & slipped on the silky fabric; I sighed as I looked at my reflection, the blue streaks would never go away, so there was nothing really I could do to my face.

I put on my blue slippers & strode into the conference room, my head high as the gasps ran the length of the table.

Turg bowed & I nodded.

"Alright then lets get down to business," I said addressing the room, "I suppose you're all wondering why you're here. You are here because we need your explosives, & lots of 'em. Our goal is to destroy the Ministry of Science."

Immediately shouts of protest ran up, many of the leaders either were robots, or had many robot members. At least, the local gangs did.

"Let me explain before you say no. First, I have nothing against robots; I have a few that are apart of my gang as well, & second, we are only going to destroy the building so that they are forced to move elsewhere." I paused & waited for more protest.

"Why do you want to destroy them?" said a leader in the middle of the table.

"Since this is a dangerous area, they are forced to create more advanced police bots, so we are being more restricted. As you know, I am a very powerful mutant, the Ministry wants to use my powers for their own purpose, they went so far as to send Astro Boy after me," many leaders gasped & a few robots jumped out of their seats, but I waved them quiet.

"He captured me when I was fatally wounded. That stupid doctor told him to touch my skin so I could absorb his life force. This was the result." I opened my arms wide so they would know what was the cause for the new look.

"Therefore, I wish that you would help me in this quest of destruction. Will you help?" I asked, my voice ringing off the clean white walls.

Many of the leaders raised their hands, & a lot of them were robots themselves; in the end, only two leaders didn't raise their hands.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." I thanked earnestly, then switching to command mode I said, "Alright, Lindsay I want all your TNT in the meeting hall A.S.A.P. got it? Jimi, & Don, all your C4 same place, Harry & Cici, dynamite please, also Slinger, Tong-tong, & Su Yong, I need all of your homemade boomers. Alright? You guys got all that? Good, Turg, show the no-sayers out please." I walked away from the table as everyone left to do their work.

I stepped out of the room, headed toward the mess hall when I heard the alarm sirens blaring through the building.

I sprinted to one of the balconies, & looked to see what was going on.

There he was, pounding at the door, anger on every line of his face, his legs shaking. _Astro Boy._

I ran back inside & began shouting orders.

"Gunners on the roof NOW! Saber-fighters behind the front door! Women & children, into the spare rooms; c'mon people MOVE IT!" I shouted, running to my room for my classic long-sword.

I met Turg up on a balcony; his huge form comforting.

I raised my sword & gave a shout; the gunners lowered their guns in preparation.

"Halt! What do you want with the members of the Harpies?" I called, stopping Astro's attempts at breaking down the door.

He looked up, joy on his face.

"Alyssa! There you are! C'mon, we need you at the Ministry, Dr. Elephant has been frantic looking for you!" he called up.

Turg looked at me sharply, & I glared back at him.

I turned around & gave an order, when I raised my hand the gunners would fire.

"Why would I EVER want to go to that hell?" I asked, then not waiting for an answer, I raised my hand.

The sound of gunfire split the air, along with a strong piercing scream.

I closed my fist & they stopped, Astro was lying on the ground, knocked out, but not with serious injuries.

"Damnit!" I shouted, jumping down & landing next to Astro.

I picked him up gingerly & kicked open the doors.

I took him to one of our 'prison' rooms, setting him down on the cot in a corner.

I took his hands in mine & concentrated, I sent some of my own life-force through the touch, directing it to heal him, when it had done its job it took most of it back.

"Wake up," I commanded.

Astro's eyes opened & he stared up at me before a look of the utmost joy covered his face.

"Alyssa! What happened? I was talking to you, then this weird pain came, & then I woke up here…" he trailed off, playing with my hand.

I jerked it back, not caring about the look of hurt on his face; for the first time I actually noticed what he looked like, his black hair still shaped like uneven horns, his face no longer young & round, but sharp & angular, his chest (no shirt) finely muscled, & his legs long & lanky; altogether it was a nice look.

"Yes, I brought you here, I stopped the gunners from doing any permanent damage so you could be easily healed. Now you shall not leave unless I let you go." I said coldly standing up & walking towards the door.

"Wait, but are you gonna go to the Ministry with me?" he asked.

"Sort of," I replied stepping out of the room & striding to the great hall.

Everyone was assembled there, waiting for me to give the orders, by now, it was almost eleven, & we were about to leave for the attack.

The huge glass building loomed before us, only a few of its lights still on.

The explosives lay at my feet, waiting.

Everyone was waiting for my order, the order to destroy the Ministry.

I held my hand up & the bombs rose into the air, I snapped my fingers & they lit, then with a massive heave I threw them at the wretched building, instantly throwing up a shield around everyone against the explosion.

The sound nearly knocked me down, when the actual fire hit I was ready for it. I only staggered a few steps back, but I could feel my grip slipping.

"Everyone! I need you all to run as fast as you can! I can't hold the full force of it back! Go now!" I shouted, being forced back a few more steps.

They hesitated, not wanting to leave me, "I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE KILLED! RUN NOW!" I screamed, forcing everyone back with my mind. Only Turg stayed stubbornly at my side.

"Princess, I don't want to leave you!"

"You must! It is the only way! If you don't, then I will never forgive myself. Please, you must." I insisted, shoving him back a few steps.

"As you wish, so it shall be," he said brokenly.

I felt him sprint off, & when I was sure that he was out of reach, I slowly let down the shield.

Pain, searing pain through my body, fire licking my limbs, but still they are movable… lava pulsing through my veins, screaming at my heart to stop, then, hands, soft & cool against the searing heat, who-?

"ALYSSA! NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello there! Here is my promised chapter! This chapter is dedicated to AstroGirl101, for being the only one that hasn't given up on me. If you actually do like this story, then tell me about it, because i don't like to go into my emails and see that tons of people have added it to this list or that, i want to hear your opinion about how it was!**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**OR I SHALL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK YOUR SINK!**

**THE BUTTON IS RIGHT HERE!**

**I**

**V**

**Unfortunately, for some reason i can't get these chapters longer, but i promise they do get longer, chapter 13 is at least 8 pages of Word beauty! XD I hope you love it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ASTRO'S P.O.V.**

I heard the explosion & immediately blasted through the walls, flying towards the Ministry of Science, praying that my theories were incorrect.

I flew past as people ran in the opposite direction, many were dragging some, while others stood & watched in horror as a fireball was held back by a single figure. I could barely stand the heat as it was this far back, it had to be melting the two people standing right next to it. I recognized the figure with her arms up, her auburn hair whipping in the blast wind. Princess Alyssa was the only thing keeping the city from getting one hell of a lot warmer, and the only thing holding back that giant fireball.

She looked amazing there, her face glowing from the flames... but it was strained, as if she was about to give out. Her entire body was trembling slightly. I flew closer, alarms going off as my systems could barely take the intense heat.

I heard her scream at the man by her side. Turg.

"You must! It is the only way! If you don't, then I will never forgive myself! Please, you must." her voice had grown softer, but I could read her lips as she plead with the man at her side, trying to stay with her.

I put in more energy, but I knew that I couldn't make it in time, I was too far away. She couldn't hold on much longer, and as I flew, I saw that her servant, Turg had made it past where the estimated explosion would be. She was going to die.

I saw as the blaze engulfed her, & heard her agonizing scream of pain.

I shot down & screamed, "ALYSSA! NO!"

I scooped her up & flew high in the air, away from the deadly fire. Her clothes had burned away, & her skin was nearly gone, so the entire time I held her, I could feel her draining my energy as she used it to rebuild herself.

Her skin began to regrow & all the bleeding stopped.

I was relieved, although alarmed at the beating my systems where taking from the drain, but she was alive, & was going to live.

Something was off, not quite right with her body, even though her power was healing herself, she was becoming more & more... inhuman. Her skin wasn't it's beautiful rosiness, but a hard ivory, & as I held her, she became heavier as she became more mechanical than flesh.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I yelled, bringing us to the ground & setting her down.

I had noticed something else, she was dying, she had a soul, & her new robotic body couldn't hold it. Her breathing slowed & her heart rate plummeted. Her soul wasn't compatible with the body it was being forced to live in, she was healing, and dying as she healed.

I couldn't lose her. I began to sob, dry heaves with no real tears behind it, "No! Alyssa hold on! You have to!" I had no idea why I needed her so badly, my brain merely screamed from the idea of her being gone... no, not my brain, my heart. I jerked my head up, spurred on by an idea, I scooped her up again & flew off in the direction of Yuko's house.

"Yuko! Yuko please I need your help!" I shouted, pounding on her door.

A sleepy Yuko answered, "Astro? What are you doing here so late? It's nearly 11 p.m.!"

"Yuko I need your help, Alyssa was nearly killed, & she needs _human_ energy, Dr. Elefun is too old, & you are the most lively person I know, can you please help reverse this process? She's dying Yuko." I pleaded, trying to get her to understand.

Yuko nodded briskly, & showed me inside, running to get a blanket to cover Alyssa.

When she came back she knelt down next to her.

"Do I just touch her?" I nodded, "Alright then, here goes."

Yuko stretched out her hand & touched Alyssa's cheek; with a paralyzing scream, Yuko dropped to the floor, spazing out. When Yuko had touched her, Alyssa arched her back & added to the horrible scream, now she lay still.

"Y-Yuko? A-A-Alyssa?" I stammered, edging closer.

I knelt down next to Yuko.

"Ms. Yuko? Are you okay?" I shook her shoulder, but she didn't move.

She was breathing steadily, & I sensed that her brain had flipped the off switch for awhile. She was only sleeping. I sighed & sat her in a chair.

Then, I moved over to Alyssa, she wasn't dying anymore, & she had lost all the new robotic additions. Her skin was rosy & her eyelids fluttered against her soft cheeks. Her long auburn hair was splayed around her head in a shining halo.

I leaned over her, an overwhelming desire taking hold; I bent down & kissed her, soft at first, but when she began to respond, the kisses became more wild & frantic, breathless, needy, hungry. Alyssa gave a wild gasp, clutching me closer, sealing or lips together.

I pressed myself against her; the need filled me to bursting. I needed her, I had to have her, she was mine. These emotions were overwhelming, but nothing told me to stop. I understood nothing of what was going on, but my body apparently did.

Even when she opened her eyes & she realized who she was kissing, she didn't stop. It was almost frenzied.

"Take me," Alyssa demanded, "Now, take me now, please!" her words became more urgent as I tried to hold back. She might regret it later, her voice had a ring to it, almost a mechanical hum, like it was a computer demanding attention, crossed with a woman in need.

"No! I won't! I want you to take me now! Please Astro!" her pleading became unbearable. She had read my mind, I realized with a shock, so she must have been thinking clearly enough. Her lips ran across my neck, causing me to shiver, the new emotions going wild at the contact.

I swooped her off her feet & flew to my own house. I had to open the window, hoping my parents wouldn't wake up. She was restless, squirming in my arms as I placed her on my bed, our kisses becoming more and more wild. My large hands wandered over her supple body, exploring it almost.

She moaned, and a definition popped into my head. The answer to what I was feeling had been found,

**Definition of **_**LUST**_

**1 **_obsolete __**a**_**: **pleasure, delight_**b**_**: **personal inclination**: **wish **2****:**usu. intense or unbridled sexual desire**: **lasciviousness **3 **_**a**_**: **an intense longing**: **craving a _lust _to succeed_**b**_**: **enthusiasm, eagerness admired his _lust _for life

I was feeling lust, a lust for this woman beneath, wriggling between my legs...

**(A/N: WARNING: Here be lemons, if you are uncomfortable with reading such material, then don't read the next paragraph or so, I will also note when the lemon is over and you can resume.)**

"Astro..." she moaned out my name, causing me to shiver again. Her hands roamed over my own body, feeling my chest, legs, hair, face and arms. She pulled herself up, kissing me, a low sound I couldn't identify coming from the back of her throat.

I licked my lips, and her mouth opened, her own tongue skimming across my bottom lip, leaving a trail of slick wetness. I moaned and opened my mouth, taking in her tongue and moving my own into her mouth, seeing what it tasted like.

Alyssa's taste was indescribable. Like lily's and grapes growing in a wild forest somewhere far from any city. Her skin was softer than anything I had ever felt, I discovered, as my hands wandered all over her naked form, lightly skimming over her stomach.

She arched her back and moaned, pulling back from the kiss as my hands skimmed up to her breasts, gently feeling them. They were squishy, but also hard, her blood pumping furiously throughout her body. I nuzzled her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent, sighing out when it smelled exactly like her taste.

Alyssa wriggled again, against me, and I took off my own little boxers, climbing on top of her to gaze into her large glowing blue eyes. They were tinted purple, and her cheeks were flushed, along with the rest of her delicious body.

I smiled at her, and murmured something soft, almost like a warning, grinding against her slit, eliciting an enticing moan from her lips. She bucked her hips, causing me to groan, my heated member already at attention from the sounds alone.

Her hand snaked down and began to stroke me, causing me to nearly collapse on top of her from the pleasure of it. I moaned loudly, kissing her neck below her ear, causing her to shudder and moan as well, her hand shaking.

"Fill me." a whispered demand from the angel beneath me, a command that I was not to ignore. I kissed her neck again, sliding myself in slowly, my robotic brain slowing me dow- no, it wasn't my brain, it was _instinct_ that told me to be slow. I could sense that she had not yet been taken, that she was fresh and new. Her waters never before tested.

She clutched my arms, a small whimper escaping her throat as I slid in further, barely able to hold myself back from slamming into her and making her scream for me. Those foreign thoughts scared me, but it also made something within sizzle, as if it couldn't help but love those images.

She cried out when I pushed past something in the way, liquid surrounding my member in it's hot juiciness. I kissed her again, opening my mouth and sliding my tongue into hers to muffle her cries and try to distract her, my hands going to her breasts to see what would make her squirm with delight.

Soon enough she was grinding her hips upward, trying to get me to move, her body fully adjusted to my size. I moaned as I began to pull out, sliding back in faster than when I pulled out, lengthening our pleasure, and setting a slow pace that allowed us to feel everything wonderful.

She made an impatient noise in her throat, thrusting her hips against mine, dissatisfied at the pace I had set. I smiled, leaning back to look at her flushed face, pulling out of her as I did so. She made an adorable whining sound, frowning as she tried to grind upwards into me.

I laughed, "Impatient are we?" I asked, kissing her softly.

"More." she growled, pulling me down and flipping me over so she was on top.

I raised and eyebrow in confusion until I felt her velvet walls around me again, making me moan in delight at the delicious feeling she was giving me.

I gasped as she began moving, my member sliding in and out at a toe-curling speed, the friction causing us both to moan. So this was her speed? Well then, I'll have to do something about that.

I stopped, flipping her over and slamming into her, causing her to cry out in anger and pleasure at her control being stolen. I didn't care, the pleasure was overwhelming, it was intoxicating, controlling my movements, giving me energy to go harder as she plead.

I felt her walls tightening around me, a scream ripped from her lips as she climaxed.

"ASTRO!" she screamed my name, as she did I felt myself so close. One more thrust, burying myself to the hilt, my own scream of pleasure ripped from my lips. I pulled out of her, feeling her walls pushing against me now, an alien intruder.

As I pulled out, something wet and white coated my member. I shrugged as I looked at her face. It was thrown back, her eyes staring at the ceiling as her hair was splayed around her head, her body and face flushed as she breathed heavily and came down from her high.

I knew so many things without knowing how I knew. I knew she wanted me to hug her, to hold her as we fell asleep together, almost as if her soul called to mine, begging for comfort and a loving touch.

I gave it gladly, wrapping my arms around her gently, kissing her jaw as I saw her eyelids flutter, trying to stay awake.

"Sleep my love, I shall guard you." I whispered, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled faintly, a faraway look in her glowing orbs of eyes. "Alright... I think I love you..."

I looked at her face, hope on my face that crashed as soon as I saw that her eyes were closed and my sensors told me she was asleep, her breathing deep and fulfilling.

I sighed, tightening my grip on her, she was mine, forever and always.

My eyes slid closed, my systems shutting down with the mental command to wake should she or someone else move in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Son of a-! Well fanfiction is being stupid because it isn't letting me see the awesome editing thing, so I'm going to have to thank everyone like this. Gomen.**

** A special thanks to my only loyal reviewer that has been there since day one (I also have a suspicion that this story was the reason why she got an account) AstroGirl101: I thank you darling, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wrote this just for you~! Okay wait, no i edited it to make it M just for you. I hope you enjoyed and that it didn't seem too rushed! **

**Also thank you to: Maya**

** and **

**Love Angel123 for reviewing, it was appreciated, and helps get things updated! **

**ALRIGHT, I'M GOING TO SAY THIS AGAIN! REVIEW IF YOU WANT YO SEE MORE CHAPTERS! I'M ONLY GOING TO UPDATE ONCE I GET AT LEAST THREE! Don't just favorite and subscribe you douche bags! that's not cool! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR FEEDBACK! I want to know what you like, or didn't like, as long as it isn't hurtful. IF I AM NOT TOLD WHAT IS WRONG, I CANNOT FIX IT! **

**REVIEW! THE BUTTON IS HERE! **

**I **

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALYSSA'S P.O.V.**

Something was wrong.

My body was aching in all the wrong places.

My skin should be charred & black, but instead it was smooth to the touch.

I shouldn't be able to breathe, but I could.

I stretched gently & felt cool metal under my naked body & two more metal things wrapped around my waist.

The worst part was that all that I could remember of yesterday was the pain of the fire, & the cool relief of metal & then later the soft skin & voice of a woman, all the while a familiar attractive voice was going in my head.

The rest was a blur.

I opened my eyes as I felt the metal shift beneath me.

There, staring up at me, with his beautiful chocolate eyes, wide with wonder & love at my face; Astro.

I screamed & sat up, horribly aware that my body wasn't covered at all.

"Alyssa? What's wrong?" he asked sitting up too & reaching toward me. He looked hurt, and alarmed. I paused then shook my head, emotions swirling through my head.

I leapt off the bed & ran to the door, stopping when I found it locked.

"What did you do to me?" I cried, because I found that I didn't _want _to leave, even though I was standing there naked (with him in the _bed_ naked too).

"You don't remember what happened last night?" he asked, horrified & staring at me, his eyes frightened.

"What do you mean? What did we do? Tell me Astro!" I yelled, becoming frightened.

"I-you mean you don't-& you-we. Why don't you remember?" he cried, shaking his head from side to side, as if he was trying to shake off a bad feeling. He looked so pained I wanted to put my arms around- NO! I did NOT want to comfort him!

He didn't have to tell me now.

He had taken me. I was his. That was why I didn't want to really leave.

I reached out with my mind & called Turg, he would beam me away. I would be safe from Astro, and this could all be forgotten.

I heard Astro say something and try to come near me, but I shoved him away mentally, knocking him out. My mind already felt strained, anything could tip me over at this point.

Turg responded instantly, he gave a wild & joyful cry, but my head couldn't take it. I passed out & fell just as he was beaming me away.

Which was the worst thing that could happen.

**TURG'S P.O.V.**

I cried out in joy when I felt my princesses mind-touch.

'_She was alive!' _

I ran & yelled it out to everyone as I did as she asked.

I went into the beam room & began to log in her data & hit the 'TRANSPORT' button.

Swirls of color sprang into existence, solidifying around my Princesses limp figure. When she arrived, I was horrified.

She was crumpled on the floor, unconscious & naked, with dark purple bruises all over her body.

I cried out, "SOMEBODY HELP! The princess isn't awake! Nurses! In here now!" I barked out orders.

This wasn't good, before she was beamed here, she had been standing, but she must had fallen right as she was beamed here. Which means she might be dying slowly without one her internal organs.

The nurses ran in & screamed. They ordered for a stretcher as I checked for everything. She was breathing fine with no hitches, no bones were broken, and her skin was bruised but intact.

'_What happened then? Could it be that nothing was left? Did she fall when she got here? How did she survive? I saw her let go…wait! I saw a shape fly in & out of the fire, maybe it was that robot-!'_ my thoughts whirled in my head, worry for the Princess, & joy for her return.

"Princess? Can you hear me? What happened to you?" I asked, when she had been laid out on her bed.

She turned her head towards me, & opened her eyes.

"NO!" I shouted, her eyes were blank & unseeing, they were still the glowing orbs, but now they held nothing.

**ALYSSA'S P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes when I heard Turg's voice; but I couldn't see anything, I tried to look calm.

"NO!" I heard him shout.

"Turg? Where are you? Why aren't the lights on? Turn on them on now please so I can properly greet my friend," I commanded.

"Princess, the lights are on. When you fell before you were teleported, you must have left your sight. You might never see again." Turg informed me, taking my hands in one of his. He sounded deeply shaken, as if he was trying to hold back tears.

"No, I-I-I just can't-who will lead you? Without my sight I won't be able to-" I started, but I stopped when I saw something odd.

"What is it Princess?" he asked, leaning forward, when he saw a flicker of sight in the blue orbs.

"I can sort of see. With my mental powers, they give me a picture of what things look like! I can sense that you're leaning towards me!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes! Now you can see everything on a mental field that allows you to see more than anyone else would be able to see! You can still lead us!" he figured out.

"This can work! Now can you get me some clothes so that I can address my gang?" I asked, clutching the blanket around my still bare body.

"Uhh, yes of course Princess, sorry." He said blushing.

My abilities were as such that I could see & detect everything, down to the microscopic details. All the living things in the room were slightly glowing points of light that I could focus on, while the inanimate objects were dull blobs that grew sharp when carefully examined.

Turg stood & left the room calling for a pair of clothes to be brought & to have the gang gathered so they could listen to me speak.

When a nurse came in & saw me, she gasped.

"Princess, I brought you your clothes, allow me to help you into them." She sighed, walking over to me & pulling off the blanket.

I glared & stopped her, "How dare you? You think that the loss of my sight makes it so that I cannot put on my own clothes? Leave. Now. Before I decide to actually punish you for your impudence." I said coldly, snatching my clothes, & sensing her shocked expression. "I am not a mere weakling! Leave now!"

She looked scared, & ran from the room.

I stretched out the outfit.

It was black & silky; it was one of my favorite dresses because it had a big slit up both sides. I could move around easily, it was sleeveless, & had a high collar that fastened at the top. It had bright red trimming, & a red sakura blossom in the bottom right corner.

I quickly put on the undergarments & slipped the dress on. Just in time, Turg came in.

"Princess, we are waiting for you, all the under gangs & their leaders are here to welcome you home. Are you ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Hold on a moment, wait outside for a little longer please?" I asked.

He nodded; looking concerned, but left anyway.

I went over to a box on my dresser. I reached in & brought out two handfuls of bangles & an arm bracelet.

I put some of the bangles on my ankles, & clamped the armband in place, putting the other bangles on my wrists. I also put in some large hoop earrings.

"Now I'm ready Turg," I said emerging from my room & walking past him.

He gasped, & smiled, seeing me back to my old self.

"It's in the usual gathering room Princess Alyssa," a passing servant said.

I stopped walking; I snatched the servant up by his collar, anger in my every move.

"What, did you say to me peasant? Do you think me a fool?" I demanded, shaking him a few times.

"P-please f-forgive me Princess! I did not-!" he got out of my grip & dropped to the floor, groveling at my feet, "Forgive me I beg you!"

"Get up, do not lose your dignity so in my presence! Go to the gathering room as well. I forgive your impudence. Do not have it happen again. Leave us now," I said coldly, helping him to his feet & pushing him in the right direction.

He nodded & scampered off.

"Princess, he was merely trying to be of help. No one else knows that you can see with your mind now, scaring him was of no need." Turg murmured, frowned as he continued to follow behind me.

I ignored him

We began walking again. In a minute we had come to the gathering room's huge doors.

"Ready Princess? If you are not careful, your senses might be overloaded with the energy & amount to take in. Are you sure?" Turg asked, concerned.

I nodded, & strode through the doors, all the conversations stopped, & loud cheers rose up when they saw me.

"PRINCESS! You have returned to us!" "S-she, is- NO! She cannot be blind it just can't-!"

I held up my hand for silence.

"Listen well friends & allies. I am blind only in my physical sight. My mental powers enable me to see everything in this room. Vice put that gun away NOW!" I yelled, pointing at one of my allies a few feet away from me. "Gunners, grab him." I said calmly.

Everyone was shocked.

"NO!" I screamed, clutching my head when I felt _his _presence.

"Gunners you know what to do! Snipers up on the roof now! Gatekeepers reinforce the front doors, everyone battle stations! Allies join us!" I shouted orders, the mind not far away now.

"Princess! What are we getting ready for?" Turg asked, standing behind me.

"Astro," I answered, turning & running to my room for my gun.

Up on the roof, the snipers were getting ready when I joined them.

"Faster! He is coming! I want you in your firing positions yesterday!" I called. They wouldn't make it; they were going too slow. Maybe now would a good time to intervene…

I hurried up the process by assembling their guns faster with my power.

"Princess Alyssa! Gunners are in positions! Gatekeepers have reinforced the gates & are now awaiting orders!" Turg reported.

"Good, have all the women & children in their positions. Go! Hurry he is almost here! Not even a minute left!" I commanded, sending him away.

I could see him now with my power.

"Snipers! Fire when you get the chance!"

Gunfire, I saw a few hit their mark, but Astro didn't even flinch. "Aim for the head! His face! Hit his face!" I shouted. **(A/N: BOOM HEADSHOT! Lol I had to put that sorry)**

I so busy with Astro, that I didn't notice when someone came up behind me & knocked me out cold; dragging me away.

**ASTRO'S P.O.V.**

I saw the man behind her before he hit. She was so focused on me that she didn't seem to notice him. I cried out, still dodging the bullets.

Even if she wants me dead, I love Alyssa anyway.

I sped faster as the man dragged her inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Tee-hee! I just hate cliffhangers! Oh well, I have writers block so I felt like ending it here! If you want me to 'remove' my writers block… well then you'll just have to REVIEW! There must be three reviews before I update again, now GET!<strong>

**Thank you to:**

**Astrogirl101**

**BladeAdict**

**and**

**Toby Tenma**

**I love y'all for reviewing.**

**Hey you! Yea you! Do you want a cute little thank you at the end of the next chapter? Then hitting the review button is the option for you! Do it and the first person to review might get the next chapter dedicated to them! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, I WANT YOUR REVIEW!**

**The button's right here! Click on it!**

** I**

** V**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALYSSA'S P.O.V.**

My head hurt, it was dark everywhere, oh wait, I'm blind now…

My Power allowed me to see everything around me. I was in a small-enclosed closet type thing. I stretched & touched the sides of my small prison.

Weak metals held up a steel roof thing, no door.

'_I guess I'll just have to make a new door.'_ I thought, but before I could move, I felt a presence that I didn't know.

His mind burned my senses; I recoiled as he stood over my prison.

He tapped a button at the top of the metal cage, & an opening swung into existence.

"Stand up," a gruff voice commanded.

I don't take orders; I give them. I didn't move, I just sat there, pretending to not know where his voice came from; I plastered a look of terror on my face, which wasn't too hard, considering that he must have gone through countless gang members to get to me.

"Hey bitch! Didn't you hear me? I told you to stand up! That doesn't require too much thinking! Just stand straight up!" he shouted, angry.

Well, that kinda pissed me off too.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I believe that I forgot to tell you… I don't _take _orders, I _give _them bastard. I was about to stand up, but now I really don't feel like it, besides, I can't see, so I don't know if there are people out there ready to shoot me. So, no, I don't think I will stand up," I sneered, looking away.

"You bitch!" he yelled, he yanked me up by the hair, causing me to give a yelp of surprise, "You'll regret that bitch! Now it's time for you to meet the Boss, he has commanded that you see him."

"Ha! As if he could command me to do anything! I'll kill him if you take me there! You fools must be new here to have dared kidnapping me!" I scoffed; I could kill this fool with one flick of my mind.

I was surprised when he grabbed me & hauled me out. He began dragging me to a room filled with people that I didn't know.

We burst through the doors, & the noise inside instantly stopped. They all stared at me.

'_They were all so weak minded, I could kill them by accident if I got excited. Might as well kill them now.' _I thought, sent out my mind as I spear.

Screams filled the room as people began dropping dead. They were all terrified, but none of them knew that I was killing them. I killed the man dragging me, & stood up tall in front of the 'Boss', killing everyone I passed as I approached him. I was so pissed, that he could feel the anger coming from me.

"How dare you?" I asked, stopping in front of him. Everyone else was dead, & he knew that he was next.

"I-I-I was paid! I'm only a hired gun! Please don't kill me too! I was paid a hefty price for your capture. We're on a boat to the destination! I wasn't told that you could do this stuff! Please forgive me Princess Alyssa!" he pleaded, when he used my title; I became so angry, that it really was an accident that he died.

I needed to turn this boat around.

I stormed through the boat, killing anyone in sight unless they new how to control this ship.

I approached a sealed steel door, _'This must be the control room…'_ I thought waving my hand, removing & tossing aside the steel door.

"What the hell? Who are you? How did you get down here?" an old man shouted at my turned body.

I whirled around to face him; seeing his jaw go slack as he saw my eyes.

"Do you know how to control this ship?" I demanded, walking slowly forward, scaring the old man a bit.

"St-stay away m-monster!" he yelled, I sighed, exasperated.

"If you answer me, then I might not hurt you! Now can you control this ship or not?" I said, getting really pissed that he was still gaping at me.

"I can control this ship miss; what are you?"

"I am Princess Alyssa, leader of the Harpies, ruler of mutants, wielder of the Power of telepathy, telekinesis, & the ability to absorb someone's life/Power/etc. from a single touch. I am a murderess & proud of it, now, will you turn this ship around? Everyone else on board is dead, you don't have to worry about not following orders." I announced, feeling a little smug at my grand title.

He flinched a little, "My name is Thomas, I am ordinary, I have a career of working with machines, I was recently kidnapped so that they could use me to control this ship. I will help you, but you must not harm me or my family Alyssa." Thomas said firmly.

I smiled a bit, "Why would I play dirty like that? If I just ask then you can refuse, & then I can just take the knowledge from your brain, I don't even need to kill anyone. Now go ahead & ask your question Thomas." I said, reading his mind, startling him.

"Oh! Umm, well, if you don't mind telling me how your eyes got like that? Oh & also about the blue flat wires where your veins should be?" he asked, trying to not sound disgusted.

"You see, a few weeks ago, I tried to shoot someone with a laser gun, but instead of doing lethal damage to my target, its backlash wave hit & nearly killed me. Normally I can touch someone without absorbing them, but I was dying & my body reacted, the closest thing to me was a robot. I latched on with my bare hands pressing on its metal skin… & I absorbed its energy, transforming my body to the wires & machine devices."

His mouth flopped open, "You poor thing… it must have been agony to have your flesh replaced with cold metal…"

My unseeing eyes widened, "You care for a murderess?"

"Even if you have killed, many good men have killed, whether it be pleasure or duty. You are still human Alyssa, you deserve my care & others." Thomas replied, turning around & pressing buttons that would turn this ship around.

"Thank you…" I whisper, sitting in a corner.

A few hours later…

"Thomas? Do you need to rest? You're old & need it." I said firmly, sensing his fatigue.

"I cannot stop now Alyssa, we are almost there & I do not wish to delay." He replied, his voice weary but just as strong.

"If you insist, but if you pass out then who will drive this thing?" I said, pointing out our problem.

"Then you shall take the information out of my head,"

"But that could kill you!" I exclaim, sitting up.

"Yes, but then you could get back to those that love you."

"But what about your family? I can't go & find people I don't know! They would call the cops if I showed up on their doorstep… you have to take a break; I don't care how close we are. You need to rest." I ordered, grabbing the old man's shoulders & pulling him away, forcing him to sit down, "If you die, it will be on my conscience, I've already got enough on it."

He smiles slightly & finally takes a short nap.

I touch his skin & absorb only his knowledge of the ship & steer us into port. Once we've stopped, I jump up & grab Thomas & carry him up to the top of the deck.

I sense the deck below & jump down, using my powers to slow us down, we land & I start walking toward his family's house.

We arrive, it's an actual house, with it's own roof & cute lawn. I walk up the walkway & ring the doorbell, still carrying Thomas.

"Who-AHH! THOMAS!" his daughter screams, as she sees him in my arms, limp. Then the girl takes me in & nearly faints, "Momma! Call the police!"

"No, please don't, your father is fine Linda, I put him to sleep so he wouldn't pass out on me." I said, taking her name from her head.

She stopped, eyes wide, "Who are you & what are you doing with my father? Were you the one that kidnapped him?"

"Now that last question was just stupid, now I know that you don't want to, but after carrying a 157 pound man from the port to here wasn't easy & he's getting a little heavy, may I come in so I can set him down? I don't think you would like it if I dropped him," I smirked, stepping in when she opened the door for me to enter.

I walked straight to the living room & laid him down on the couch, taking one of the comfy chairs close to it.

"Now," I say, as his wife & daughter takes seats closer to him, "Who am I? my name is Princess Alyssa, leader of The Harpies, killer, mutant, thief.

What am I doing with Thomas? A leader of an entirely dead crew that had kidnapped Thomas kidnapped me. I found him locked in the base controls & he told me what had happened to him so I didn't kill him, & he drove the ship back to port.

Before we had reached port though, he was on the verge of collapsing so I made him take a nap & absorbed his knowledge of the ship, & finished driving here. I then took the location of his house & brought him here.

The last question was stupid so I'll answer it with a question. Why the hell would I kidnap him & then personally deliver him to your door? I'm not stupid & it insults me greatly that you would think so.

Now I must leave, if you'll excuse me, my gang needs to know I am alive & well." I explained everything, I stood up & walked out of the house.

At the front door to the Harpies base…

"Let me in!" I demand, but nothing answers. Damnit.

I sigh & use my powers, forcing the doors to open & shut behind me. I mind-call Turg, but I can't find him amongst all the sadness & hurt.

I storm into the main meeting hall, all eyes turning to me.

"Now y'all should really open the door when I ask, we're gonna have to get a new door." I smirk.

A roar of cheers surrounds me & I almost stumble with the strength of their minds banging into me all at once.

"PRINCESS!" Turg yells, rushing through the crowd to me, "My princess I had thought that we had lost you forever! You always come back to us! But your highness, I have failed you as your servant." He said, bowing deeply, tears running down his face.

"What? Explain to me how you have failed me, I see nothing wrong here."

"I couldn't protect you, they kidnapped you & I did nothing, I am a worthless servant of a mighty Princess." He sobs.

My eyes widen in alarm, "How dare you? I expected better from you!"

"Forgive me!"

"How dare you blame yourself for this? I have such enormous power & I couldn't stop myself from being kidnapped! How the hell could it be yours?"

"You are not mad my Princess?"

"Of course not! Now, where is Astro?"

"He is in our maximum security cell Milady,"

"Good, take me to him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bitches I back fast!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO ASTROGIRL101 CAUSE SHE'S A BOSS LIKE THAT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Turg lead me around a corner & I saw a door.

"Princess, we had to shut down his systems so that he had no chance of escape, so there is no danger." Turg informed me.

"Thank you, but might I ask, how did you catch him & do that exactly?" I asked, as far as everyone knew, he was so advanced that nothing could take him down.

"Well, when um, when you were taken & we hadn't known yet, he knew & tried to save you, & when he came in low enough we shot him with electric harpoons, it knocked him out & we shut him down. Then dragged him down here." Turg explained, his face growing dark when he mentioned my kidnapping.

"It's alright Turg, if there's anyone to blame, it's myself for not sensing him. I'm sorry but I want you to leave me." I said, drawing my hooded robe closer.

"B-but, Princess…"

"You said he was shut down & that there was nothing to fear from him, now; leave." I commanded forcibly.

Turg bowed & left, going back up the winding staircase.

My brown robes swished as I swept over the hard stone floor, my flats making comforting slapping sounds. I knew that my hood covered my face, but it didn't matter, I couldn't see anyway.

I stood in front of his cell door, putting my hand on the latch that would open his safe-like prison. I paused, then pushed down, opening the many locks with my psychic powers, & stepping inside the room. Before I could go in though, a figure launched into me, knocking me down & sitting on top of me, grabbing my wrists & putting them above my head.

"Are you here to let me out yet?" Astro growled; he didn't know who I was apparently.

I knocked him back with a psychic blast, flinging him into the wall, "As if you could keep me pinned Astro? What's with the tone? Your first visitor & it's from royalty. How sad, & I thought Turg said he shut you down? I guess I'll have to have a word about that…" I said, closing the door behind me, plunging us into darkness.

"Alyssa? Alyssa!" he yelled, hugging me fiercely, "I thought you had been taken! Are you okay?" he cried, bringing me over to his bed/bench.

I smiled, "I had been, but I managed to escape. I'm fine, I heard you tried to help me, thanks. Sorry about what my gang did to you in return. This place sucks. We only use it when an enemy leader can be snatched, then we slowly kill them by driving them insane down here. How you holding up?"

"I'm fine, since I'm not human I don't think I can go insane. It's a scary thought though right? Alyssa!" he cried, I had collapsed, & was having a very hard time breathing.

"Wh-what the hell?" I whisper, feeling very light-headed.

"Oh no! There isn't any more oxygen in here! You used it up & they aren't pumping any in! we have to get you out! Use your powers to open the door, I've already tried but nothing works.

My vision was getting blurry, & I wasn't getting any relief from sucking in air, "So this is what it's like to suffocate to death? This is awful…" I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"Alyssa? You need to open the door! Send a psychic blast at the door!" he cried, panicking.

"I-I'm too weak, I can't…breathe…" I move my mouth, there isn't any air left to breathe.

"No! You have to try Alyssa! Please!" Astro cries, shaking me, knocking the rest of the air out of my lungs.

I humor him, & just try to break open the door to save my life. To my relief, it breaks open, flooding the cell with oxygen. I gasp in air, my heart had been fatally close to stopping, & it's a miracle that I had stayed conscious to break open the door.

Astro carries me out, lying me down on the stone floor, "Are you okay?" he asked, still looking at me as I gasped on the floor, trying to suck in as much oxygen as I could.

"Better, but- oh shit," I said weakly, passing out.

**ASTRO'S P.O.V.**

"Alyssa!" I yelled, still holding her.

My scanners looked over her body.

Oxygen level: 67%

Heart rate: 45

Breathing: going back to normal

_Her heart rate & oxygen levels are still too low…_ I think, going through my memories to see if there was anything I could do.

_CPR! That's it! _I think, bringing my hands over her chest, moving them up & down in the proper position, pumping her heart & forcing her to breathe deeper to get her oxygen levels normal.

Alyssa coughed, sitting up, not looking around.

"Alyssa? Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yea, of course, why wouldn't I? Do your scanners say anything?" she asks, still not looking at me.

"You aren't behaving normally, a normal human would look around, or look at someone, but you aren't, are you sure you're okay?" I asked concerned.

**ALYSSA'S P.O.V.**

_Shit… _I thought, looking at him with my unseeing eyes.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I can't see anymore. When I teleported from Ms. Yuko's house, I had moved, & left my sight. I will never see again." I said emotionlessly.

Astro gasped, "No! But wait, you were acting fine a little while ago…" he said, puzzled.

"I can't see with my eyes, but I can with my powers. I was simply using my usual 'seeing' motions. It's kinda unconscious, but when I woke up, I didn't automatically because… I'm not sure but I no longer feel the need to look around. I just expand my mind to see everything. Wanna see?" I ask, sitting on my heels next to him.

He looked at me curiously, "Umm, sure?"

"Alright, hold on here for a sec." I said, moving my hands over his ears, & concentrating, "I'm going to be bringing you into my mind, don't look around, just see through my eyes." I explained, drawing him in.

He gasped, _"This is what it's like? You can see every detail of everything! Wow… not even the most advanced robot can see like this…"_

"_What are you talking about? First, you're the most advanced robot; second, this isn't cool. I hate it. I can't control it all the time. Sometimes in a crowd, I lose control, & almost kill everyone without them noticing anything…" _I sigh, _"Alright robot boy, outta my head."_

"_Wait, look at this over here Alyssa!" _he cried somewhere in the back of my head.

I cried out, his mind plunging deeper into mine. I felt my body collapse, _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" _I scream, the agony making even my mind self dizzy.

"_Just come check this out first!" _he called eagerly.

I sighed, & followed him. He was standing near a silver thread connected to him & me.

"_What the hell is this?" _I ask, tugging on it, feeling a sharp pang in my soul.

Astro winced too, & we stared at each other.

"_Is this what I think it is?" _Astro questions, fingering it gently; my soul fluttered.

"_What? What do you think it is?" _I asked, already knowing the answer.

"_It's our Soulmate string. The thing that ties our souls together forever… we belong together." _Astro said, smiling, he stepped forward, stroking he string, sending shivers of delight up my spine.

I backed up, _"No, we can't together. I don't love you!" _I shriek, trying to convince myself that the feelings welling up wasn't love, fondness or anything of the sort.

He frowned, _"Come here, let me show you," _he said, tugging me close, hugging me gently.

His skin was warm, & I could almost feel his breath on my shoulder, as if he was hugging my body too. I did a quick check & froze. We weren't hugging; he was embracing me, hugging me tight with his lips on my cheek.

"_No…" _I whimper, allowing myself to truly feel what he did to me.

"_Now do you see? I love you, you love me. Now we can be together forever." _He whispered, kissing me gently.

I cried a bit, _"I do love you… I can love. I'm sorry Astro, but you really do have to leave, not me, but just my head. If you stay much longer I'll either die of the pain, or be driven crazy & kill us both." _

The pain was reaching it's peak, & I couldn't hide how much it hurt for him to be here.

Astro gasped, leaving immediately.

"_Wait! Don't try to wake me up! My body needs to heal naturally! If you disturb me, then my powers will activate & I'll absorb your energy, killing myself!" _I called, hoping he had heard.

**ASTRO'S P.O.V.**

My eyes opened & focused; I was hugging Alyssa's limp body, kissing her cheek.

"_Don't try to wake me up!" _her words echoed through my now lonely head.

I smiled, & stood up, cradling her against my chest. I walked to the staircase & started going up, a small smile still on my lips.

We arrived at the top, & Turg was waiting there anxiously.

"How are you awake?! ALYSSA!" he cried, lunging forward, trying to take her from me.

"No! if we try to wake her up, she'll absorb whatever living energy is closest! She told me so." I explained, leaning away from Turg.

"Unhand our Princess you bastard!" a man down the hall shouted, running towards me.

Turg lunged again, & managed to grab onto her wrist. He yanked her out of my arms.

"NOO!" I cried, as her eyes flew open, unseeing RED orbs of light. She latched onto Turg's arm & I could see her draining him.

I ran over & yanked him out of her grip, she collapsed on the ground, & Turg passed out.

I didn't get close to Alyssa, her eyes were still open & glowing red, but the man that had come running did.

"Princess! Are you—AHHH!" he screamed as she latched on, draining him too.

"Damnit! Stop right now you're killing him!" I yelled, trying to get her off.

She turned & touched me, trying to drain me too. She emitted a bloodcurdling scream & collapsed at my feet.

Her face was white, her eyes & mouth open in shock.

I knelt down next to her, "Alyssa? Answer me honey, are you alright?" I asked, very concerned, her eyes were their normal blue again, but she was very white.

"Ungh" she groaned, closing her eyes & rolling over.

I sighed; she was alright.

"God, who did I-? NO!" she creamed, her face not moving but her mind seeing whom it was.

"Shh, they're fine Alyssa, both breathing, but they won't be 100% for a few weeks." I said after doing a quick scan of her & the others.

She started sobbing, "I hurt him… he saved me from my father & this is how I repay him? By nearly sucking the life out of him?!"

"Shh no! I did a scan & you only knocked them both out, it won't have any permanent damage okay? They'll be fine," I reassure her, hugging her tight.

**ALYSSA'S P.O.V.**

I hugged him back, trying to hold back my sobs, "Help me get them to the infirmary."

Astro & I carried Turg & Caine to the infirmary. No one questioned why Astro was with me, or why they were like this.

We left the room, & I lead Astro to my room.

"Where are we going?"

"My room," I replied, turning a corner & unlocking the door, opening it wide, gesturing for Astro to go first. He walked in & sat on the edge of the bed.

I closed the door, & took a deep breath, finally, out of earshot from anyone that didn't want to die, I ran & threw myself into Astro's arms, sobbing so hard I started to snot on myself.

He seemed alarmed at first but then hugged me tightly, "It's okay Alyssa, don't worry, they'll be fine."

"No, th-that's not what I'm crying about…" I sob, clutching him tighter.

"What is it then?" he asks, surprised.

"I never thought I could love someone, but even if my gang is okay with it. I can't leave them, or stop stealing & killing. You're the robot that's sent to stop us; we can't be together! Dr. Elefun wouldn't let you leave the Ministry of Science, & no way in hell am I going there!" I exclaimed, Astro had gone rigid when I was halfway done.

"No… we can make it work! I-I'll leave the Ministry of Science! Dr. Elefun will understand!" he soothed, rubbing circles in my back.

I turned my head up & kissed him.

He was surprised, but as I made the kiss deeper, he responded, leaning back on my bed & opening his mouth, our tongue's intertwining.

His hands stopped rubbing circles on my back & instead pressed me to him.

I hooked my hands behind his neck, pulling him as close as he could get, my tears running into our mouths.

He took off his shirt, & got on top of me, never breaking the kiss, & gently rubbed in between my shoulder blades.

I moaned, cupping his cheek & kissing him harder.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" I breathed, taking off my clothes & making love to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, here's chapter eight, I hope y'all don't mind the shit smut scene, if I get enough complaint's I might be persuaded to change it, but it depends on how many reviews I get asking about it~**

**Thank you to:**

**AstroGirl101: As always the only one to review the actual chapter...**

**And also thank you:**

**SparkleStar101: Here is your chapter eight cher~**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up, my eyes automatically widening even though they couldn't see. My mind spread out, showing me my surroundings. A large metal object blocked my view of below me, & I touched it, the coldness making me shiver. I wasn't wearing clothes, & neither was the humanoid machine beneath me.

"Good morning Alyssa," he said, his bright voice almost making me jump.

"Oh god Astro don't scare me like that!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Can't your powers tell you what I am?"

"Ah- huh? What the hell? What's wrong with my head? I can barely see anything!" I cried, sitting up on top of what I now realized was Astro's bare chest.

He touched my face, "Are you okay Alyssa?"

I pulled away, getting off the bed & pacing, grabbing a pair of hakamas & slipping on a keikogi, tying it.

"Where are you going?" Astro asked, sitting up in my bed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just like to wear clothes, you don't seem to have that much of a preference, but please get dressed." I asked, pacing in front of the door.

"Why? You just said that I didn't care, which I don't, & that you can't really see anything. That's not a good thing but still," he argued.

"You know what? Forget it, I don't care! Oh screw it!" I yelled, taking my zori & slipping them on too, walking to the door & walking out, "Don't come out here without clothes on!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Damnit…" he muttered, getting out of bed & slipping on jeans & an extra pair of zori.

Astro followed me down to the infirmary.

"How are they?" I asked, walking in & standing in front of our head healer. Her name was Jessica & she was a mutant too, she could heal, or inflict severe pain.

"Stable, better than the conditions you brought them in yesterday, but that's in serious doubt. May I ask Princess, what happened to them? They were so weak that their heart's could've stopped beating at any time at all last night." Jessica asked, concerned.

I didn't answer, "Have they woken up yet?"

"No Princess, I've kept them under heavy morphine stupor, is that a problem?" she replied, eying me suspiciously.

I glared, "Excuse me? You are looking at me like that because?" I asked, my eyes narrowing, as she looked away at Astro.

"Nothing Princess, it was for no reason, but Princess… that power drain looks an awful lot like your powers at work, please tell me wha—gak!" she exclaimed. I released her forehead & she slumped over.

I grimaced, she thought it was me, but she thought that I had _tried _to kill them. I grit my teeth.

"God damn her!" I exclaimed, slamming my fist down on the desk that she was currently slumped over. "She thinks I tried to kill them," I said when I got at look at Astro's confused face.

"Oh…" he said, looking at her strangely. His face lit up, "At least your powers seem to be working properly again." he said brightly.

"Let's go," I commanded, striding from the room to the main security control office, ignoring him.

"How may I serve you Princess?" the worker said, standing up.

"First I want you to call for a gang-wide meeting in one hour, then you must leave, understand?" I said, staring at him with my best obey-or-die looks. He got the message.

"Attention! Everyone is to meet in the general meeting area in one hour! Attendance is mandatory!" the worker said, practically screaming into the speaker.

"Thank you," I said, shoving him out, "Astro guard the door from the outside you got it?" I said, closing the door before he could answer.

'_Where are those stupid tapes?' _I thought, searching the data-bank for the tapes that showed me nearly killing two members of my gang. _'There you are!'_ I said, destroying it with a single thought.

"Astro! Come back in here please!" I called, turning to face the door.

Astro entered, & looked around in wonder, "This place is almost as advanced as the Ministry!"

"Whatever, look at this tape, not stare you idiot!" I exclaimed as he just sat there, looking at it. "I need you to watch it on the monitor, if anything comes up, tell me."

"Wait, but you can sort of see right?" he asked, slightly puzzled, but doing as I had asked.

I nodded, "But this isn't in three dimensions, therefore I can't see it. It has to have a mind otherwise I can't tell what's really going on." I explained, playing the tape so he could see it.

"Umm… this tape is blank…" he said, confused.

"Watch it until it goes blue," I ordered.

"It never got off of blue Alyssa…" he said, looking away from the screen.

"Good, that was the tape that had the 'incident' from yesterday on it." I stated, walking out the door, he followed behind, still not really getting it. I sighed, "Do you think it's a good idea that anyone sees that footage? Not only of what we did, but of what I did to Turg & Cain!"

"Oh… are you ashamed of me?" he asked suddenly stopping.

I stopped & turned around sharply, "What are you talking about? If I was ashamed of you, do you think you would be parading around with me through our main halls? No, I didn't think so, I'm not ashamed of you, but it is a bit of a pride issue. I made a big deal of keeping you away, it's not gonna go over well when I tell them that you've decided to join us." I explained, blushing slightly.

He made a soft sound, & suddenly I was enveloped in his arms. "You mean you're going to let me join you? I can stay with you forever?" he asked, burying his face into my hair.

I tried to nod & failed, "Yes, I can't help it, feelings can't be pushed away forever… but are you sure you want to join us? If you try to leave, then you will be killed, it's the rule, membership is for life. If you want to say your good-byes to Dr. Elefun & Yuko… then I can arrange for us to leave tomorrow if you want." I said, sighing into the crook of his neck.

"I don't think that's the best idea, I want to but… they could deactivate me & take me away, replacing my brain with an unfeeling thing, & then… they would be able to find & kill you all…" he said uncertainly.

"You think I can't protect you from silly robot cops? Tsk, tsk, you don't know me at all! You can't think that they would get at you with me there do you?" I scoffed, throwing my hands in the air as he released me.

Astro chuckled, "I should've figured that you'd say something like that!" he laughed, "I also must thank Ms. Yuko for saving you, she gave you some of her life energy so that the human overwhelmed the machine…" Astro said, looking down the hall, "We better get going Alyssa." He said, starting to drag me along.

I smiled, I really did love him. He was a wonderful man, & a good friend. I owed him much. I fell in step beside him, a small smile on my lips. We entered the meeting area & it went silent.

I went to the front, _"Stay in the back, I shall call you forward," _I ordered to Astro with my mind. He nodded, staying back as I stood at the front of the room, in front of all of my gang members.

"Hello, I've got some bad, & good news." I waited, trying to get a reaction, it was still silent. "The bad news is that my loyal vassal Turg has been injured in a secret assignment, Cain was with him as well. They will not even awake until next week." Many of the gang members let out gasps of surprise & horror. "Do not worry, our healer Jessica has assured me that they will both be fine. The good news is, we have a request to a new membership. Astro step forward." I commanded, looking in his direction.

He stepped up close to the front, not on the platform, but on the steps. To this there were quite a few angry hisses & growls, mixed in with triumphant cries & cries of sadness.

"Silence," I ordered, cutting through the noise, "We all know who & what he is, but just in case you need a reminder here you go. Astro is also known to the rich snooty locals of Metro City as Astro Boy. To them, he is a savior; he practically works for the police. Does that make you want him in this gang? No, I didn't think so, but do you not admire that he has the courage to come to us at all? A few weeks ago he tried to break in, a few days ago he nearly succeeded, but he was shut down. I was able to talk with him & he says he wants to join our group. Is that so Astro 'Boy'?" I mocked, sending him apologetic telepathic messages.

It was his cue to step forward, "Yes, I wish to join the gang of the Harpies, lead by their ruthless leader 'Princess' Alyssa." He responded.

I narrowed my eyes at that, "Are you sure? You don't even know what you have to do to get in!"

He balked at that, but straightened out, "I'll do anything you wish Princess," he said formally.

I stiffened, sensing what the entire room needed him to do to prove himself with us. "No, leave now," I said, turning away.

"What?" he asked, ignoring the dangerous atmosphere & walking up to me, touching my shoulder, "What is it that I must do?" he whispered.

"_They want you to… they want you to… to kill, the chief of police, & they must all be there to see you do it too…" _I told him via telepathy. He shuddered.

"I'll do it," he whispered back, shocking me with the conviction in his voice.

"You cannot go back now,"

"I know,"

"Very well then, Astro, your task is to slay the chief of police in front of us. You cannot bring in someone different either; we all know what he looks like. I'm sure most of us have had to keep a sharp eye out for him." I smiled, lightening the mood.

My gang went crazy, cheering & roaring.

"You shall kill him in two days time, by the end of the second day if he is not dead, then either you will be, or we shall never see your face on our turf without killing you." I declared, searching his mind, finding nothing but cold determination.

The crowd really went crazy there.

"I accept the task & shall bring him dead at your feet by the end of tomorrow." He stated, looking out to the crowd.

I looked away, it seemed like he wanted to kill him…

"Enough! Now that we have gotten through with our main reason for meeting, reports! Anything new that I need to know? Now would be the time to speak up!" I called, waiting for someone to step forward.

"Yes, Princess Alyssa… one of our members, Ben… he's gone missing. He was part of a scouting party, & he disappeared, cops attacked a few other members, but they managed to get away. We fear that he was captured." Nigel said nervously, standing & approaching the platform.

I froze, "When was this?"

"A few days ago Milady…" he said, stopping at my tone.

My eyes began to glow, "You are just NOW TELLING ME THIS?!" I yelled, throwing him into the wall.

He got up & bowed low, "Please forgive me! You were busy & I had no chance to speak with you Princess," he apologized.

Astro was staring at me as I visibly calmed myself down. The rest of the room was silent, waiting to hear what I was going to do.

"Astro," I said, he walked up beside me, "A change of plans, we're wiping them out, we get our boy back, then you kill the chief, & we kill anyone that gets in our way. We fight tomorrow evening. Understand Harpies?" I yelled, they erupted in cheers, "They all die by nightfall!"

After that was finished I walked back to my room, "Yes Astro? Do you have a problem with the change of plans?" I asked, turning as I sensed his distress.

"It's just that, when do I say good-bye?" he asked, looking at my face.

"Today, right now. I'll take you in ten minutes, got that? I just have to check on Jessica," I said, leaving him to the room to figure out what he was going to say.

"Jessica?" I called, looking into her office.

"Yes Princess?" she said innocently.

"Don't toy with me Jessica. If you say anything I'll have you killed, if they think I tried to kill them… I love Turg too much to allow him to hear that. Astro warned them, but they touched me anyway. It's there own fault. A word about this to anyone & you're on a one-way ticket to hell," I glowered, grabbing her neck. I sensed a presence behind us & stunned him. I flung her to the floor & turned to see who else had to be wiped.

I nearly collapsed when I saw what it was. A police robot lay on the ground, aftershock running through his metallic body.

"No…" I whispered, running through the halls, I ran into the meeting room where I felt the largest presence.

"There she is!" the chief exclaimed. I was caught off guard, they stunned me & I went down, but they were stupid to think that could paralyze my mind. I lashed out; disabling every single cop-bot & making them instead stun the officers.

"Princess!" a voice called, helping me up as the stun wore off.

"You fool! You honestly think that you could have taken me?! Idiots! Where is Astro?!" I yelled, instantaneously calling him here very loudly.

He ran through the doors & froze, staring at the chief of police in horror. "What happened?" he asked, already knowing.

"What did you do to Ben?" I demanded, glaring down at the chief. He glared right back but didn't say anything. I sighed, "Alright then, you won't tell me... I have ways of finding out for myself." I touched his forehead & screamed, dropping to the floor & writhing in pain.

The chief chuckled & stood over me, "He came with us willingly, he only joined so that he could betray you." He sneered.

Astro had rushed to my side & was cradling me in his arms, he looked up, "What did you do to her?!"

He snickered, "I stunned her with my mind, at the moment I am slowly driving her insane with my own psychic powers." He explained calmly.

I gave another scream, as if to emphasize his point.

Astro looked at me in horror, then at the chief, his expression changed & he walked over to him, "You bastard," was all he said. He grabbed his neck & squeezed, crushing his throat. The chief gave a horrible gurgled scream before dying.

My screams stopped, & I lay panting on the floor, sweat running down my back.

He rushed beside me, "Are you alright Alyssa?" he asked, picking up my head & cradling it in his lap.

I smiled, "Thanks, not really... but at least... that horrible ke-ening st-stopped." I breathed, my speaking labored.

He smiled too, & picked me up, carrying me to my room.

"Where are you going? You haven't said goodbye yet, & not a single one of those guys are going to see daylight again, we'll be safe."

"But you're hurt! I won't leave until you're at 100%!" he declared, shutting the door behind us.

I glared, "You're going today & you're going to like it, besides, I'm not hurt. I'm perfectly fine, I don't even have a headache. Now put me down so we can go & you can say goodbye." I demanded. Astro looked uncertain, hesitating by the bed, I stretched up & kissed him gently, "Now do you believe me?" I asked, smiling at his awestruck expression.

"Well… I guess we could go for a few hours…" he said, letting me down as we began to walk back up to the entrance.

"Princess! What is it that you wish?" the gateman asked from the top of the wall.

"I'm taking Astro for a while, allow me to leave Grant," I ordered, he bowed slightly & opened the gates. I gasped as Astro swept me up in his arms & flew off where the Ministry of Science once was.

"Oh yea… okay then, off to Dr. Elefun's home then," he said as we got to the wreckage.

We arrived at the doctor's house & landed in his lawn. I looked at Astro, searching to see if he really wanted to give up his life here to be with me. I only saw determination so I walked up to the door & knocked, waiting as I heard scrambling inside.

"Yes how may I- Astro!" Dr. Elefun cried, flinging himself into Astro's arms. "Where have you been?! The Harpies have-!" he broke off, finally noticing me in the doorway. "What's going on? Did they do something to you?" he asked, stepping back out of his embrace.

"Hello Dr. it's nice to see you again, may we come inside? We have things to discuss." I said, sweeping by him into the living room.

Astro followed with Dr. Elefun trailing behind, a slightly dumbfounded expression on his usually happy face.

"What's going on?" he demanded, sitting in a comfy chair.

"Dr. Elefun… I'm leaving the Ministry for good, I've decided to join the Harpies." Astro said, looking at me with love in his eyes.

Dr. Elefun gasped, "But you can't! Astro what has gotten into you?!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"I have forced nothing on him, if you want to you can check his database to see that nothing has been tampered with Dr. but this is his choice. He wants to be part of my gang," I say, gazing into Astro's eyes.

"H-how? Why?" he asked, staring at us.

"I love Princess Alyssa, leader of the Harpies, & powerful mutant." Astro stated, saying my title with kindness.

Dr. Elefun gasped, "But-! I'm sorry Astro but, you're a robot! You may have feelings & emotions the same as a human, but she cannot love as you do! She will always see you as a robot, not a boy. You can never fully please her," he tried.

"Oh my, but that's where you are VERY wrong Dr." I said, smiling widely, "He has pleasured me quite wonderfully! The only thing you are completely right about is that I will never see him as a boy," I paused & saw the shocked & hurt expression on Astro's face, "I can only see him as a _man_." I smiled, gripping Astro's hand.

"B-but!" Dr. Elefun said, confused, he looked at both of us.

"You know, you did such a good job I have to ask, was all of that instinct? Or have you done that before?" I asked, turning away from the sputtering doctor.

"No I haven't done that before, but I have seen some stuff online that gave me a few ideas," he grinned.

"What do you say about heading home to try some of 'em?" I ask, standing up & walking to the door. Astro followed, grinning from ear to ear. We didn't hear the soft click that should have alerted us. At the last second I jumped in front of Astro. I screamed as the laser hit me, going through my lower abdomen.

I knelt down, wincing as the wound was pulled at, I ignored Astro & sent a shockwave of sharp energy to the doctor, paralyzing him.

"Get him over to me Astro," I said, collapsing to the floor as the waves of pain washed over me. I gasped at each wave, twitching slightly. I felt the warm flesh of the doctor & grabbed on, taking as much energy as I could without killing him. I felt the wound burn.

"What the hell?" I asked, the energy flowed through me but the wound wasn't closing, nothing was happening. My blood was still flowing out onto the floor.

"Alyssa! That gun, it's a new prototype! You can't heal this wound with powers, either it heals naturally, or it doesn't heal at all…" he whispered, throwing the doctor away from me as he swept me up & we raced back home.

"Well this puts a damper on the party mood." I growled, hissing as the wound was stretched again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, what's with the new format? Is it my computer? Ah well. OKAY! I know this has been forever especially since I have everything up to 13 already done, so go ahead and hit me.**

**A HUGE thank you to:**

**CrazyFanWriter0808**

**Guest**

**PandoraStar123**

**and as always the lovely:**

**AstroGirl101!**

**Thank all of you for reviewing and caring about my story!**

**Now the rest of you! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god," Turg whispered.

It had been nearly two weeks since that laser hit me, I had ordered that Turg not even be told about what had happened to me until I called for him. He and Cain didn't remember how they had nearly died, they also thought I was on a secret assignment with Astro. Astro hadn't left my side since he brought me in.

**Flashback two weeks ago…**

"Jessica, I've got another patient for ya," I joked as Astro came hurrying into her office, a slightly panicked look on his face. Jessica shot out of her chair, her mouth open at the sight of me covered in blood.

"Why didn't you touch someone?!" she yelled, pressing her hand to my forehead.

I smiled weakly, "I tried, the laser was a prototype, and somehow it must have Gamma essence, so I couldn't use the energy I took to heal it." I grimaced as Astro shifted, twitchy that I wasn't being cared for.

"Oh…" she said softly, pulling back, she snapped back into her usual persona, ordering Astro to lay me with the rest of the patients.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Turg can't see me like this! Take me to my rooms, you can care for me from there Jessica," I said, clinging to Astro as Jessica tried to put me on a table next to Turg's.

Jessica opened her mouth to argue but closed it, deciding she'd rather stay awake. "Fine, I'll be down as soon as I can to help, I'll need my supplies though, go take her to her rooms Astro," she said, waving him away.

I nodded my head and Astro sped us down the hallways, stopping with a lurch in front of my door. He opened it up and set me down on my bed, turning on the lights, sitting down next to me. I tried to curl up against him, but my wound wouldn't allow it.

Jessica came bustling through the door, a bag in her hands. She unpacked gauze and a weird looking bottle of ointment. "Alright, Astro leave, I'm going to remove her shirt."

"I'm not leaving for a minute." He declared, sitting squarely next to me, looking rock-solid.

Jessica looked at me, I shrugged, "It doesn't really matter; he's already seen me naked."

She eyed me, but stripped my shirt off, gasping in horror at the wound in my abdomen.

"What? Is it really bad?" I asked, not really a fan of self-torture.

"No…" Jessica whispered, shaking her head in denial.

"Tell me!" I ordered, looking at Astro and her in turn.

"I'm so sorry Princess… I cannot heal you. Your wound will either kill you slowly, or if by some miracle, it will heal…" Jessica whispered, looking away.

My eyes widened, my mouth parted, the breath whooshing out of me. My expression changed, "I'm not going to die, my body isn't human anymore remember? I've got the robot part that can keep me alive. Besides, my body isn't a wimp; it can beat this wound and heal it, even without my powers! Don't you dare cry over me until you're dead yourself!" I exclaimed, wiping away the tears running down Jessica's face, I turned to Astro, he couldn't cry but he was giving loud dry sobs, not even listening to what I was saying.

"Hey! What did I just say Astro? No crying over me until you're dead yourself! Since you're a robot and can't die then you don't cry over me. Besides, like I said, if I'm dying it's not gonna be because my body couldn't heal." I said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

**End flashback…**

"I didn't want you to see me like this until I was better. Jessica said that the wound at least stopped bleeding today, I'm going to be fine don't worry." I smiled. My now frail body was colorless, I had bled for nearly a week, and nothing could stop it. We had one of our deadly weapons bending the blood back into my body so I didn't die.

Turg collapsed at the foot of my bed, sobs wracking his body. Something flickered and then I was surrounded in darkness.

I sighed, "Alright, who turned out the lights?"

I heard Astro cry out, "NO!"

"What?" Then I understood, the lights weren't gone, but my mental sight was. My powers had gradually weakened with my body, and now they gave out. I couldn't see anything at all.

I gasped at the thought of what that meant.

I felt Astro grasp my hands, "Alyssa! Please look at me! This can't happen!" he cried, "Jessica! Come here quick!" he yelled, his voice getting softer for a moment.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks, "What do I look like Astro?" I asked, I couldn't see my reflection anymore even with the mental sight.

"You are still beautiful in too many ways to count, but your eyes don't glow, they're gray and empty, and the normally glowing flatwires underneath them are gray and dull too… Alyssa please hold on! Hold on for me!" he cried.

I smiled, "But why on earth would I leave you in the first place?" I asked, still smiling.

I heard him chuckle as his grip on me loosened to a normal hug. "Good, just don't scare me like that!"

I smiled again, "Don't worry so much about me! I'm gonna be perfectly fine! If you don't believe me, then you can use your scanners to reassure yourself," I suggested.

Nobody said anything, I felt a slight tickle sensation over my body, and then Astro gripped me tighter than before.

"What? What did the scan reveal?" I asked, a small twinge of concern leaking into my voice.

He shook his head into my shoulder. A wave of dizziness passed over me.

"I'm gonna take a nap, m'kay?" I asked, my eyes already closing.

**ASTRO'S P.O.V.**

Heart rate: 45%

Blood loss: lethal

Oxygen level: normal

Warning: wound detected

Risk of infection: 89.6%

Warning Health levels: critical

Mutant Powers: inactive/disabled

Risk of Death: 92.8%

I looked away, holding her closer.

"I'm gonna take a nap, m'kay?" she asked, her dull eyes closing before she finished.

WARNING: Risk of death 97.8%

"No!" I cried.

"What did your scanners reveal Astro?" Jessica asked wearily.

"You can't die Alyssa!" I cried, almost ignoring her.

Turg and Jessica looked at each other, tears running down their cheeks. Turg came up close to me. "Please Astro, we care about Princess Alyssa too…" Turg pleaded, tugging her out of my arms.

I relayed what my scanners had picked up, including the last update.

Turg turned away so I couldn't see his tears, but Jessica buried her face into Alyssa's chest, clutching her clothing.

I began to sob, my brain whirring, trying to figure out how to save her. I moved Jessica aside, ripping off Alyssa's shirt. I saw the bloodstained bandages and nearly closed it again, but instead removed the bandages too. I looked closely at the open wound.

"What are you doing?" Turg asked, slightly horrified but hopeful at the same time.

"I'm going to see if I can save her with this idea I have. If my scanners are correct, then the gamma essence should be mostly centered there. If I can remove it in time then her body will latch onto the closest source of life-energy to heal herself. If she latches onto me she'll die, so make sure that one of you is closer, or preferably both of you." I explained, switching my eyes to see the gamma essence.

It seemed to glow green all around her wound, blocking any power from healing it successfully. My eyes began to glow and the green began to fade, my lasers vaporizing it.

Alyssa's body lurched forward, reaching for me; I ducked out of the way. Instead she grabbed onto both Jessica and Turg.

They gasped and collapsed almost immediately after she touched them, passing out on the floor, Alyssa couldn't reach them anymore, she tried to grab for me, but I pulled her down to them, and called for someone.

I pulled her away before she killed them, and the powerful weapon came in.

"What do you need?" she asked, walking over to see what I was doing. She collapsed too when Alyssa touched her, but I let her hold on longer because of how powerful, and how young she was.

I looked at her wound, I laughed in joy as the wound glowed and began to heal, closing up before my eyes.

"Alyssa?" I shook her.

Heart Rate: 34.2% & decreasing

WARNING: death in three minutes

Cause: infection in closed wound

Solution: reopen wound, rub in a mixture of alcohol, goldenseal, olive oil, and to seal: honey

I dug through Jessica's bag, I couldn't find the honey or olive oil. Alyssa had already collapsed and was breathing heavily.

I flew to the kitchen, grabbing the olive oil and honey, mixing them up & racing back.

I winced as I reopened the wound, slathering the mixture of oil, alcohol, and goldenseal into it. Once I had let it set in for a minute, I pinched the skin together and rubbed honey over the rest. I waited for a bit, then scanned her a final time.

Heart Rate: 64.3% 

Blood count: normal 

Oxygen: normal 

Health level: 68.7% 

Mutant Powers: active/enabled 

I sighed in relief, Alyssa would even wake up soon. WARNING: energy levels decreasing rapidly I shook my head and let her go, setting her down on the bed. "Seriously? I thought you were fine!" I exclaimed as my energy levels returned to normal, "That's low my friend, you shouldn't take my energy, it might kill you," I said, stroking her cheek. The flatwires beneath her skin were glowing her normal healthy blue, warmer than her actual skin.

She opened her eyes, "I love you Astro, thank you."

"I love you too Alyssa. Rest." I insisted, craddling her in my arms so she would fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... I know I haven't updated in a while but... my last update I didn't... I didn't get any reviews at all. There's no one to thank this time for helping me to work on this. Enjoy I guess...**


End file.
